User blog:Amanim/My Top 100 Favorite Animes!
Hi I just want to say even though I enjoy watching Anime. I want you fans to know that there are some Anime that is great. I mean really good! These Animes are from any year decade that I like. From the 70s, 80s, 90s, 2000s, 2005, and 2010. You name it I have it! I gotta say these shows are fantastic and wonderful. I love everything about these anime because of a great setting, wonderful voice cast in both the Japanese and English versions, great storyline, good characters, great character development, powerful message, inspiration, life lessons, and great villains. Man these Animes are great! The creators of these anime did a great job with it and make live action movie base off of it. Even the animation style is good! There are great Kung fu moves in these shows too! Anyway look at my top 100 list and you will see what I mean. I put what language I like, and if I put both languages that's means I like it in both languages. Let me know what you think by leaving a comment. *'Naruto Shippuuden (Japanese version)' *'Inazuma Eleven (Japanese version)' *'Digimon Frontier (Japanese version)' *'1999 Hunter X Hunter (Japanese version)' *'Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Uncut Japanese version & English version)' *'Naruto Part I (Japanese version)' *'Sonic X (Japanese version & English version)' *'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds (Japanese version & English version)' *'Dragon Ball (Japanese version & English version)' *'DBZ (Japanese version & English version)' *'DBGT (Japanese version & English version)' *'Inazuma Eleven GO (Japanese version)' *'Pokemon Origins (Japanese version)' *'Medabots (Japanese version)' *'Digimon Adventures (Japanese version)' *'Digimon Adventures 02 (Japanese version)' *'Digimon Adventures Tri. (Japanese version & English version)' *'Katekyo Hitman Reborn (Japanese version)' *'Galaxy Express 999 (Japanese version)' *'Dragon Ball Z Kai (Japanese version)' *'Dragon Ball Super (Japanese version)' *'Miyuki (Japanese version)' *'Claymore (Japanese version)' *'Black Cat (Japanese version)' *'Deadman Wonderland (Japanese version & English version)' *'Ghost Sweeper Mikami (Japanese version)' *'Digimon Tamers (Japanese version)' *'Digimon Data Squad (Japanese version)' *'Gege Ge Kitaro (Japanese version)' *'Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V (Japanese version)' *'Letter Bee (Japanese version)' *'Letter Bee Reverse (Japanese version)' *'Major (Japanese version)' *'Magi (English version & Japanese version)' *'Magi The Kingdom of Magic (English version & Japanese version)' *'Sailor Moon (Japanese version)' *'Nyanbo (Japanese version)' *'Onegai My Melody (Japanese version)' *'Onegai My Melody Shuffle (Japanese version)' *'Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters (English version)' *'Bleach (English version)' *'Eureka Seven (English version & Japanese version)' *'Trigun (English version & Japanese version)' *'Persona 4 The Animation (English version)' *'Ajin Demi Human (English version)' *'Wolf's Rain (English version)' *'Sengoku Basara Samurai Kings (English version & Japanese version)' *'Durarara (English version)' *'Durarara x2 (English version)' *'Lucky Star (English version)' *'The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (English version)' *'The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki chan (English version)' *'Free Iwatobi Swim Club (English version)' *'Free Eternal Summer (English version)' *'Rurouni Kenshin (Japanese version)' *'Tenjho Tenge (English version)' *'Tenkai Knights (English version)' *'Mars Daybreak (English version)' *'Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Despair Arc (English version)' *'K Anime (English version)' *'Blue Exorcist (English version)' *'B The Beginning (English version)' *'Doraemon 2005 version (English version)' *'Children of the Whales (English version)' *'Forest of Piano (English version)' *'Cardcaptor Sakura (Japanese version)' *'Rurouni Kenshin (Japanese version)' *'Sailor Moon (Japanese version & English version)' *'K On (English version)' *'Kenichi (Japanese version)' *'Samurai Deeper Kyo (English version)' *'Great Teacher Onizuka (English version)' *'Fruits Basket 2019 (English version)' *'Yu Yu Hakusho (English version)' *'Kekkaishi (English version)' *'Patlabor the TV Series (English version)' *'The World of Narue (English version)' *'Soul Eater (English version)' *'Shin Chan (English version)' *'Hell Girl (Japanese version & English version)' *'Sister of Wellber (Japanese version)' *'Monster (Japanese version)' *'Your Lie in April (Japanese version)' *'Violet Evergarden (English version)' *'Soreike! Anpanman (Japanese version)' *'Yes PreCure 5 (Japanese version)' *'Rosario Vampire (Japanese version)' *'Read Or Die OVA (Japanese version)' *'Cowboy Bebop (English version)' *'Black Lagoon (English version)' *'Akira (2001 English version)' *'Berserk 1997 version (Japanese version)' *'Ghost in the Shell (Japanese version)' *'Yawara! (Japanese version)' *'Ranma 1/2 (Japanese version)' *'Heat Guy J (English version)' *'Samurai Champloo (English version)' *'Pokemon (English version)' *'High Score Girl (English version)' *'Blue Gender (English version)' More Anime that I like *'Free! Dive to the Future (English version)' *'Knights of Sidonia (English version)' *'Read Or Die the TV series (Japanese version & English version)' *'Bungo Stray Dogs (English version)' *'Ring ni Kakero (Japanese version)' *'Interlude (Japanese version)' *'Rewrite (Japanese version)' *'Baccano!!! (Japanese version)' *'Knights of the Zodiac: Saint Seiya (Japanese version)' *'Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas (English version)' *'Saint Seiya: Saintia Shou (Japanese version)' *'Saint Seiya: The Hades Sanctuary (Japanese version)' *'Saint Seiya: The Hades Inferno (Japanese version)' *'Fist of the North Star (English version & Japanese version)' *'Jojo's Bizard Adventure (English version)' *'Inuyasha (Japanese version & English version)' *'Kung Fu Style TV series (English version)' *'Afro Samurai (English version)' *'Mushishi (Japanese version)' *'The Big O (Japanese version & English version)' *'Inazuma Eleven Ares (Japanese version & English version)' *'A Silent Voice (Japanese version & English version)' *'Carole & Tuesday (Japanese version)' *'Mao sama Retry (English version)' *'Samurai 8th Hachimaruden (Japanese version)' *'Demon Slayer Kimetsu no Yaiba (Japanese version & English version)' *'Kamen Rider Den-O (Japanese version)' *'Kuromukuro (English version)' *'Kamen Rider Fourze (Japanese version)' *'??? (English version)' *'??? (Japanese version)' *'??? (English version)' *'??? (Japanese version)' Category:Blog posts